


red roses with green stems

by blissfulsage



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Cute, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Internal Conflict, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Secret Crush, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, george writes fanfiction lmao, mcyt - Freeform, surprise visits!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulsage/pseuds/blissfulsage
Summary: George has feelings for his online best friend, Dream. But their friendship is sacred, and George knows that the romantic feelings could never be reciprocated, so he pours all of his fantasies about Dream into fanfiction stories which he publishes online.George has always wished that the things he wrote about in these stories would come true.So what about when they do?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. one

_Soft hands wrap around George’s chilled waist, small bumps left in their wake as they trail over his hips and abdomen. The hands are large, warm, and calloused, and they clasp around George's pale arms to pull him into an embrace. George feels the man’s body move closer behind him, and as his chest pushes into the crevices of George’s back, he whispers breathlessly into George’s ear…._

George looks at the time on the digital clock beside him- 6:27am. Had he really been writing for that long? His stream had ended three hours before, with George promptly leaving the discord call with his friends to write down the blooming idea for his next chapter. The idea had developed during the stream-- Dream had asked George to be his valentine, platonically and jokingly, and George couldn’t help but envision how things would be if that question were true. Dream did get visibly angry at George’s negative response to the question, but was that just for the viewers? Just for the analytics? Just to groom the crush that George had developed over the years of knowing Dream? No. Surely Dream didn’t realize that last one, George reassured himself, as he wrote out the final line of his chapter.

Rereading the pages and pages retelling his nightly fantasies, heat rose into George’s cheeks and flushed them a soft pink. How he wished everything he wrote on AO3 was true. But it would never be. They would never be so close, so intimate, so… in love… with each other.

Unless…

No.

George moved through the motions: Ao3→ copy→ paste→ review→ publish→ sleep.

\-----------

“GEORGE!” Dream shouted into his mic after George killed the small parrot left in a cage in Dream’s minecraft house. George knew that Dream had worked tirelessly that day to try and wrangle the bird into the makeshift minecraft cage, but George couldn’t bear to see it so kept up and alone. He didn’t mean to kill it, of course, but it seemed as if George’s jealousy got the best of him. Dream was just so- close- to the animated parrot, he had nearly forgotten George was playing beside him. So he killed it.

George snickered. “You were getting too attached to that parrot. I couldn’t stand to see it take my place!”

“Well, after you rejected me yesterday, I question how close we ever were”, Dream countered with an odd air of seriousness to his tone.

Ouch. That one hurt. Did Dream really mean that? George envisioned his friend, green eyes filling with tears as he lay in bed after the stream, wallowing in sadness as George’s rejecting words replayed over and over again in his mind. But George knew Dream was only joking. The brunette leaned back in his chair, and a small smile formed across his cheeks as he formulated a response.

“Okay Dream. Maybe if you sent me a box of chocolates and, and a ROSE, I will say yes.” George thought this request was platonic enough to avoid any further questions from the chat. He would write what he really wanted to say in the next chapter, anyways.

Dream was silent for a while after this, and all the while, George was planning his next few sentences to be written...

_“Maybe if you ask me in person I’ll say yes.” George said playfully._

_Dream was silent for a while after this, other than a few clicks from his keyboard. Then, after a deep breath, he spoke up again._

_“I bought a plane ticket for next week, and I’ll land on Valentine's Day. Let’s see if you’re for real or all talk.”_

Dream took a deep breath, and spoke up again.

“You will be receiving two packages in a week, and they’ll arrive on Valentine’s Day.”

George’s breath hitched. The other man actually did it. Could Dream truly want him that badly, badly enough to send him these things at his immediate request? But it seemed like the chat rendered this gesture as a joke, calling Dream a simp that only wants George for the views. Even the chat wasn’t as clueless as George was when it came to him and Dream’s relationsh- or, friendship. Even so, Dream attempted to dispel these accusations and declare that he was not a simp but rather a man in love. It made George feel good- really good- even if he knew that Dream was telling lies.

The rest of the stream went on as normal, with Sapnap joining the call after having seen a trending tweet by the name of #rosesforgeorge and promptly making fun of his two friends. Dream sounded plainly unphased after he and George’s warm interaction, but George himself was quite the opposite, Dream’s words haunting his poor mind.

Almost immediately when the stream ended, Sapnap sent a link into their discord chat.

“Remember that hot fanfiction I read to you guys a few days ago? There’s a new chapter…”

The two other men groaned. Dream did so likely out of uncomfort of the word “hot” coming from Sapnap’s mouth, and George did so because of the fact that it was his own fanfiction. Dream and Sap had no idea of course, especially seeing as George’s account name was ‘Patchesluver26’ and everyone assumed the story was written by a girl. Should he take that as a compliment? George never was quite sure.

“You two can read it together,” George started, “but I have not slept in days and would rather not waste my time on a fake story.”

Dream and Sapnap laughed at this, though George couldn’t help but notice how Dream’s sounded forced, almost coming from a place of disappointment.

“You sure you don’t want a bedtime story, Georgie? I bought you chocolate and flowers today, this can be your present to me in return….” Dream trailed on from this statement with an abundance of kissy noises as George weighed his options. Sleep was calling his name, his warm bed sheets waiting to consume him just behind the chair he sat in. But which Dream did he really want?

\----------

George let out an expansive yawn of which Dream promptly tried to imitate. George managed a small laugh at this, even as his eyelids remained closed and his mind traveled to a near state of slumber. But he knew what was coming next in the story, and he would rather lose an extra ten minutes of sleep than miss Dream’s reaction to their fiction intimacy.

Sapnap’s voice quieted for dramatic effect-  
_“Soft hands wrap around George’s chilled waist, small bumps left in their wake as they trail over his hips and abdomen.”_

“Jesus George, I hope you’re not as cold in real life as you always are in this story” Dream said, wheezing slightly.

George grumbled. “Why would you care about my resting body temperature?”

Dream sighed playfully. “I just don’t want to lay in bed next to someone who’s so cold all the time”

George’s eyelids lifted, and his body shot up to look at the computer screen across the room. Doing this caused his cheap bed to jolt loudly, making Sapnap and Dream erupt in laughter. George chose not to respond to this statement- his abrupt movement said enough.

Once he had regained his composure, Sapnap continued-  
_“The hands are large, warm, and calloused, and they clasp around George's pale arms to pull him into an embrace. George feels the man’s body move closer behind him, and as his chest pushes into the crevices of George’s back, he whispers breathlessly into George’s ear,”_

There was a silence, and Dream cleared his throat to try and disguise his noticeably deeper breathing.

Sapnap huffed, “No reaction out of all of that, Dream? Is this getting too reeeeeeal for you?”

George, chuckling softly, had warranted the reaction he wanted- Dream muted his discord in response to Sapnap’s question, and Sapnap knew enough to continue to the last sentence of the chapter.

_“You don’t know how much, how long I have wanted you, Georgie”._

Hearing those words out loud, even out of Sapnap’s mouth, made George nearly evaporate at the fantasy of them being real. How George wished they were. But, the playing of George’s quiet fantasies were blocked when Dream finally unmuted himself and cleared his throat again.

“Wait…. Georgie? Did that say Georgie?”

Sapnap read over the line again. “Yeah, why? You call George that on call all the time, man.”

Dream’s tone seemed serious. “I only say that nickname with you two. I have never once said it on stream before.”

George’s stomach dropped.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats, online flirting, pancakes, and confrontations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! sorry this chapter took longer to publish than expected, my schedule has been packed lately BUT i have more time now to update this more regularly so woohoo! enjoy this chapter, i had fun writing it :D

  
  


“I only call George that name with you two. I have never once said it on stream before.”

George’s stomach dropped.

The brunette was thankful he was so far from his mic, seeing as being any closer would’ve made his involuntary reaction fully noticeable. How could George not have realized this mistake? Was he so preoccupied with the flushing of his cheeks while writing to not notice that he used “Georgie”, a nickname that was a prized possession of their friendship?

“Dream, come on. It’s just a normal thing- we call you dreamy, you guys call me sappy sometimes, I bet little miss patchesluver26 just made it up herself.” Sapnap said in an entirely unconvincing tone.

George didn’t know what to say, other than to back up Sapnap’s point. “Yeah, and maybe Sap has called me the name on accident or you just said it one time in a stream”. His voice was trembling, but George chose to attribute it to his own exhaustion. Even so, Dream remained unconvinced. The call was then uncomfortably silent for a bit, until George heard Dream chuckle slightly. 

“Sapnap… wait... were you so excited about this fanfiction because YOU wrote it?” Dream blurted with growing laughter, “Are YOU patchesluver26?! You have always been obsessed with patches...”

“DON’T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME LIKE THAT, GREEN BOY!” Sapnap shouted into his microphone, causing the three to laugh until tears grew in George’s eyes and Dream’s wheezes could no longer be produced. 

“Okay, okay,” Dream started after regaining his composure, “but uhm, what about you Georgie?”

George felt his throat run dry. It was far too late in the night for him to come up with a well-rounded excuse for this, especially something that weighed as much as it did in their relationship. He debated just laying out the truth- he could say it was for the fans, trying to get more views on his videos by playing up the relationship storyline that they had already established. It was plausible.

But Dream would never believe that.

George settled on the easiest way out- denial.

“D- Dream, you could never catch me writing fanfiction, especially considering I am a coding student. And besides, I don’t think I could write that well even if I tried”. George coughed, realizing how weird it felt to be complimenting his own writing like that. But then again, they didn’t know it was his- at least he hoped.

Dream still seemed unconvinced, even if his tone was less serious than before. “I mean, I guess so. But hey, I guess this means I can start saying that nickname when you’re streaming, right?”

George imagined how it would go. Even though Dream called him such a name so often, George became flustered nearly every time he said it. And his viewers notice every time he blushes, every time he looks down, every time he flashes a small smile. George could never, NEVER get away with it. God. He really should’ve reviewed the damn chapter before he published it.

“I- uhm, sure” George managed to say, his fingers fiddling with the string of his sweatshirt as he tried to release his anxiety in a way that would be insusceptible to his friends. 

“George, you sound dead tired. Go to bed, man. Stream still on for Friday?” Sapnap asked quickly. George silently thanked his friend for saving him from the growing uncomfort, the weight on his shoulders releasing and spiraling out the window next to his bedside table. 

“Glad someone finally noticed. I live a life of struggles” George stated, making Dream chuckle a bit. His soft laugh made George’s cheeks warm again, with the warmth residing there as George logged off and slept through the night, and the morning, and into the afternoon. 

\----------

George woke to a soft nose rubbing under his chin. He grumbled, turning over to push his face into his pillow. The nose continued to rub at the back of his neck, and George couldn’t take it anymore when he felt a sandpaper tongue on his back.

“Alright alright, Kitty, I know it’s late. I fed you three times yesterday by accident, how can you possibly be this hungry?” George said angrily, turning back around and picking up his cat as he rolled them both out of bed and into the kitchen. George loved Kitty, it was true, but mostly because Kitty reminded him of Patches. George had yet to meet the esteemed Patches, nor interact with her, but the constant inpour of pictures from his friends made him love her all the same. 

George pulled the food out from the fridge along with a bottle of water, grimacing at the fishy scent of the brown mush as he scooped it into the small blue bowl in the corner of his kitchen. Once Kitty was settled and satisfied, George went back to his room to check his phone.

**Dream- 2:16pm**

_ *Sent a Screenshot* _

_ your v-day surprises are set to arrive on time :D _

**3:48pm**

_ oh come on now, don’t tell me you’re still asleep. _

George hadn’t realized how late he had awoken. Almost 5 pm? No wonder Kitty was so impatient.

**George- 4:53pm**

_ if you and snapmap hadn’t kept me up so late I’d have woken up at a normal time >:b _

He debated adding “you’re so clingy” after his first text, but Dream responded too quickly.

**Dream- 4:54pm**

_ whatever. bet you got to see a lot of me last night ;) _

George caught his breath. Did Dream know how often he plagued his mind in rest, acting out the fantasies that George has always written about? Did Dream… have the same fantasies too?

**Dream- 4:56pm**

_ it’s a joke, because my name is Dream. Lol. _

George breathed a sigh of relief. 

**George- 4:57pm**

_ you’re such an idiot.  _

**Dream- 4:59pm**

_ only when it comes to you <3 _

George’s heart fluttered, excitement rising up his throat until he grunted to push it back down. The man pushed his phone onto the desk as he slumped into his chair and let his head hang back, the pressure on his temples rising until it was too much to bear. When he brought his head back to normal level, Kitty was perched to the right of the computer monitor, looking expectantly at George with her large hazel eyes. He hummed, pulled out his phone, took a picture of the cat, and posted it to twitter. Even before George could put his phone down, he heard a faint ding, and looked back at the glowing screen.

_ Dreamwastaken has replied to your tweet: almost as cute as you, Georgie-poo _

The fans were going crazy. “GEORGIE? DID DREAM READ THE FANFIC??” “dream… excuse me?” “dreamwastaken by george <3”. George almost had the nerve to like that last comment, and promptly did so after he saw that Dream had liked the tweet too. 

But George couldn’t bring himself to respond to Dream’s tweet. How could the other man do so much and still not like George that way, truly? If only Dream knew, George thought, that all of this tormenting was anything but playful when it came from George's end. He almost hated Dream for it. He hated his texts every morning, his flirty acts on social media, the way he laughed at George's jokes, the way his eyes shone in the few sunlit pictures he has sent, his dark blonde hair that falls ever so perfectly on the pillow in his nightly snapchats… no. George hated that he couldn’t see all of these things and see a friend, the way he knew he should see him. All George really saw was a cru-

George’s phone buzzed on his computer table. Fully expecting a call from the man himself, George took a few deep breaths before picking up the device. To his surprise, the call was from Sapnap. 

George picked up, smiling. “Hi, Sapnap”.

Sapnap seemed cheerful as always, but something was off. “Hey man! I saw that you were finally awake after you tweeted. Feed Kitty a little extra for me, will you?”

George thought his response in his mind:  _ no. _ “Uh… sure. Is that all you called me about?”

“No, of course not. I wouldn’t have taken the trouble of calling you if that was it, jeez”

“You’ve done it befo-”

“George, I don’t want to hear your response to that,” Sapnap said, the two men laughing through the phone together. George was glad they could laugh like this, how he could talk to Sapnap and not worry about another certain green boy on the line as well.

“Have you had any water lately? Food?” Sapnap questioned.

George thought to himself, running through the short list of things he had done that morning. He did take both of those items out, but for the purpose of feeding Kitty rather than himself. George tracked back through his mind to the dreaded night before, and glanced over at the cup beside his computer monitor. Still full of water. He sighed.

“I don’t think I can remember the last time I have had food or water, if I’m being honest” George began, “but I’m not- I’m not doing this on purpose. Just haven’t thought about it”.

Sapnap’s voice was surprisingly soft and caring. “Wanna go make something? I know you are a master at pancakes!”

George chuckled to himself, “Yes, as long as I have the pancake method, I am. And that- that sounds good. Facetime?” he asked. Almost on cue, Sapnap hung up and George’s phone emitted a new ringing sound.

\-----------

With his phone perched inside a cabinet, George laid out his cooking materials: 1oo grams flour, 2 eggs, and 300ml of milk. He took quite a bit of time explaining to the phoned and confused Sapnap that American pancakes and British pancakes were really not the same-- “WHERE IS THE SUGAR, GEORGE? THE CHOCOLATE CHIPS?!”-- and continued to converse with him as the ingredients were being mixed together. There was no doubt that George was confused as to why his friend had chosen to call him in the first place, just to force him to cook on camera as proof of George’s eating. But there was even less doubt that George wasn’t appreciative of Sapnap. He always seemed to know when George was struggling, and actually took the time to make sure George was okay. Living alone for so long, George never really had that person to keep him sane. But Sapnap filled that void, even if he lived across the sea with the boy whom George fantasized about. 

Once George finished his mixing and had concocted a smooth, delicate pancake mixture, he embarked on cooking them. He may have been good at the first portion of the pancake meal, but the flipping portion always ended out badly. George looked at the ceiling above his stove, faint stains of dried pancake mixture looming over him. Sapnap laughed. 

\----------

George sat at his table, the trash can beside him a jumble of half-cooked and burnt pancakes. He successfully produced two pancakes of which Sapnap praised him for, even after making fun of his sub-par pancake flipping skills. George hadn’t realized just how HUNGRY he was until the aroma of pancakes wafted through his nose while they cooked, so once they were plated, he ate them like a madman.

“Man, looks like someone was hungry. I saved your life dude.” Sapnap said through the phone.

“Oh, shut up.” George spat back through the mouthfuls of pancake. 

“Georgie, come on. You know you love me. And I think you’re gonna owe me one now too.”

George winced at the sound of Sapnap saying the nickname again. George, engrossed in his food, had nearly forgotten all about his fanfiction problem until the other man brought it up again. He stopped chewing and began replaying the events of the night in his mind again, but was snapped out of the trance by his friend’s voice.

“George, can we talk about what’s going on now that you’re alive again?” Sapnap asked, his voice softer.

George wished right then and there that his phone would die and he would not have to lie to Sapnap’s face. This fear of lying was a common one of George’s, both for the fact that it made him feel so utterly guilty and because he was nearly unable to do it.

George looked at the phone, and returned his eyes to the empty plate again. “I told you before, I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”

“I get that. It really seems to be bugging you though,” Sapnap began, “and I want to help you”.

George was quiet. He just didn’t know what to say to the man. That he has a crush on their mutual best friend? That the fact that Dream would never, COULD never like him back was eating away at his poor heart? That the “hot fanfiction” was all written and published by George himself? George didn’t even know how Sapnap could react to such information, let alone when Dream lives in the bedroom next to his in Florida. 

Sapnap seemed to sense George’s apprehension at the question and spoke up again, his voice yet gentler than it was before.

“George, I know you were the one that wrote the fanfiction".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love ending on cliffhangers hehehehe sorry :)! i would love some feedback/ideas from you guys for the future chapters if you want to offer anything. thank you so so much for reading!!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mocking, freak-outs, advice, and a whole lotta Sapnap.

“George, I know you were the one that wrote the fanfiction.”

George wished he hadn’t eaten those pancakes so fast-- they nearly came right back up his throat at that statement. 

How. Did Sapnap. Know? HOW?!

But George didn’t have the time to think through a response to his waiting friend, not as he sat with a full view of George’s anything-but-a-poker face through the screen. So, the brunette followed the easiest way out possible- running away from the problem was staring him in the eyes. 

George scrambled to grab the phone across the table, knocking his fork to the ground and punching the “End Call” button as Sapnap began to try and stop him with his words. George ran to his bedroom, clobbering up the staircase and slamming the door behind him as he launched himself onto his bed. He buried himself in the navy bed sheets, trying to control his conflicting needs to scream, cry, or vomit out of pure embarrassment. He felt his eyes shut tightly as they began to well up, with the man forcing himself to not let the tears fall past his eyelids. George did this to himself. And he knew that. But part of him, even past the sorrow and the anger and the distress, was… happy (?) that Sapnap knew. He had been fighting these emotions on his own for months, but now he could have Sapnap fighting them, too.

But did George even want for them to be fought? Did he really want to stop liking Dream? COULD he really stop liking Dream?

Yearning for an escape from his own thoughts as they ruptured the insides of his brain, George opened his phone and stared at what was miraculously displayed on his screen: Dream’s tweet, the one he was pondering over responding to earlier that morning. He couldn’t take it right now. And to make matters worse, Sapnap’s contact picture then popped up again, clouding over the words on George’s screen as he called for another facetime. George gulped.

He resorted to tossing his phone across his bedroom, a decision he quickly regretted as he grimaced at the loud “thunk” sound produced when his phone connected with a wall. But, not a second passed before his phone began ringing again, and George squinted to see a faint view of the same contact picture filling his screen. 

The ringing continued for nearly 2 minutes until George couldn’t take it anymore.

Tumbling off his bed and crawling to where his phone resided, George braced himself for what could be a call to destroy his friendship- but with which friend, however, was up to interpretation. 

George spoke up immediately when he entered the call. “Uh… hi. Sorry, I-”

“George. I get it. I’m honestly surprised you even answered me,” Sapnap responded with a light chuckle as George rolled his eyes.

“Well, when you call me over and over and over again, I sort of had to...”

Sapnap laughed again. “Ohva and ohva and ohva agayn” he mocked, which nearly prompted George to hang up again. 

“Okay okay,” Sapnap said, “but seriously. I’m sure I freaked you out a bit with the fanfic thing, right?”

“....Mhm” George said with a slight nod. If only Sapnap knew.

“Yeah, well I was a little bit suspicious of you after our chat with Dreamy a few days ago, so I hacked into Ao3 and looked at the email connected to the author’s account.” 

George winced, remembering the clarity of his email. [ _Georgenotfound@mail.com_ ](mailto:Georgenotfound@mail.com) _._ He walked into that one.

Sapnap continued, “And by the way, I’m sorry for misgendering you. Totally thought patchesluver26 was a girl.”

“Very funny. But how did you even hack that yourself? You can barely do codes for minecraft...” 

Sapnap scoffed. “I am not that untalented, George. At least I, like, work for the things I want.”

George’s jaw dropped. “ExcUSE me? What is that supposed to mean?”

“Man, you don’t need to ignore the elephant in the room.” 

“Sorry, but I don’t see any elephants in here,” George retorted.

Sapnap chuckled lightly. “George. You can’t tell me that there wasn’t meaning behind all those stories you wrote”

George opened his mouth to respond, then quickly closed it to think himself over. “I- I wrote it so we could get more views. Obviously. People only watch me for Dre-”

“Oh, shut up,” Sapnap said, breaking George’s explanation short. “Do you want me to read over those last few lines again like I did yesterday? I have the receipts, man.” 

George pinched the area between his brows, eyes scrunched as he replayed the events of the prior night through his head again. He sighed. “Sapnap, I’m not lying to you. Everyone really likes to watch me to see whatever they call those “dnf” moments on our streams. If we didn’t make it so believable they would all stop watchin-”

“GEORGE” Sapnap broke through the words again, his voice louder this time. “Dude, you aren’t gonna fool me. You make it so believable because it is the TRUTH. And even if you didn’t like him before writing this story, you sure as hell do now.”

George sighed again. He knew his friend was completely and utterly onto him.

“And honestly, this story was so hot, it makes me want to have a little crush on Dream too” Sapnap said, almost too seriously for George’s eyes not to widen with surprise.

“Sapnap… you can’t be serious.”

“God George, of course I’m not. Besides, I think he has got the hots for you anyways.”

George nearly screamed. “SAPNAP! He lives right next to you, you need to be more quiet!”

“Relax, Georgie-poo. He is visiting his family all day today.”

“Mmph” George grunted into his knee as his chin rested on it. “But… wait. You are joking, right?”

Sapnap scoffed again. “Oh come onnn, man. When he isn’t talking about you, he’s talking TO you.”

George smiled a little at that. Okay, he smiled a lot at that. “All good things, I hope?”

“Don’t get too cocky. I am not going to expose any more about Dream until you tell him how you feel.”

George’s smile faltered. “Not going to happen. Besides, I would want to tell him in person.” 

Sapnap laughed mischievously at that one, a laugh that was nearly silent but one that piqued George’s interest nonetheless.

“What?” George asked.

“Wot? Wot, Sapnap?” Sapnap mocked George again.

“Oh my god, I can’t stand you right now. I am literally about to hang up.”

Sapnap smiled at his friend through the screen. “Yeah, but you know you love me. Not as much as you love Dream thou-”

George hung up.

\---------

It was the next day, Friday the 13th, when George talked to Dream for the first time since that fateful night. George had dreaded the mere thought of hearing his voice through the call again, but with Sapnap’s prodding and the viewers’ excitement, he simply couldn’t miss the stream. 

It was Sapnap that would be streaming that night, so Dream and George waited in the call as Sapnap went through his normal introduction, Roadtrip playing in the background as he thanked his viewers for the donos and subs. The two men sat in relative silence, Dream likely preoccupied with twitter and George too anxious to say the wrong thing. Sapnap promised he wouldn’t expose the identity of patchesluver26, but who was to say that Dream didn’t figure it out in the same way? 

And so, George fiddled with the hem of his decaying sweatshirt, pulling it apart thread by thread until he approached a knot that his bitten fingernails couldn’t possibly undo. George glanced around his room for scissors, but was disrupted when heard a familiar voice speak up on the call.

“What’s up, Georgie? You’re pretty quiet,” Dream stated in a tone that George had trouble pinpointing. Nervous? Excited? Anxious?

“I mean, you’re not speaking either...and I am just tired.”

Dream chuckled playfully. “What, after all that sleep you got yesterday?”

“Well, I’ll have you know that from all that sleep, I didn’t get to sleep at all last night,” George said, rolling his eyes. 

“Mhm. Spent too much time thinking about me?”

_Yes. Yes._ “You wish, Dream.”

“Okay, sure I do. I just thought that since you were in MY dream last night, our minds would be, like, linked or something.”

George’s eyes widened simultaneously as the beat of his heart started to move a bit faster. “I was in your dream, huh?”

“Yeah. I remember it all too… not that I could ever forget it.”

“Would you like to share with the class, then?”

“You wish, Georgie-poo” Dream replied, and George could nearly hear his cocky grin through the call.

"I do. I do wish."

"You're not going to get it that easily."

"Well, why not?"

"It's not like you nearly ghosted me for a day, you idiot."

_Ouch_. Had it been that long?

"Well I- I didn't talk to anyone else, if it makes you feel any better," George said with an air of uncertainty.

"Oh, really? I could've sworn I heard someone scream through Sapnap's phone when I came home yesterday night... but then again, maybe it was my dream."

George blushed. How thankful he was that they didn't want to do any facecams tonight. 

“Touche.” He decidedly replied, only seconds before Sapnap unmuted himself and announced the stream topic for the evening. George was content with the conversation he had made, so much so that he remained content throughout the entirety of the stream. His mind fizzled with ideas for the ending of his fanfiction, one he planned on throwing in the rubbish bin but which he instead chose as a “must finish soon” story. After all, he had already reached the climax of it, so the next few chapters were to be much less angst-filled and much more smut-filled. 

\------------

_George’s eyes fluttered open as a bright light came glowing through his bedroom window. It was the light of the full moon, and it washed over his navy blue bed sheets and over his chest, slowly moving across to the man laying next to him. George looked at the man’s features as they shone in the illumination. His eyes traced over the man’s freckles, his jawline, his scar, his long eyelashes, his pointed nose, his eyebrows in askew, his sandy hair. George moved down to his neck, with delicate skin covered in the marks of sweet and rough kisses mixed together in a jumble of lust. He swept his fingers gently across the man’s collarbone, all the way down to his chest as it calmly rose and fell with each breath. George let his hand rest there, if only for a moment; George knew that what he really, always wanted to see was the depths of the man’s eyes._

_The moonlight seemed to understand his wishes, calmly spreading in a swift motion over the entirety of the man’s face. He shifted a bit under the glare until his eyes slowly opened, his face immediately turning towards George’s with a tired smile._

_It was as if looking into his eyes was looking into his mind. George edged closer to the man, so close that he could feel his warm breath intermingling with the other’s. In any normal moment like this, he would kiss him. But a kiss was not needed here- and the other man could sense it too. George instead took in each intricate detail in the glowing green depths of the eyes before him, the sense of pure admiration and fondness for the man growing all throughout. George had imagined what these eyes would appear like in person for so many years, yet no single fantasized version of them sufficed for the glory of what now laid in front of him._

_Almost involuntarily, George’s hands went to sweetly cup the opposite sides of the man’s face, framing the features in time. George moved yet closer, his mouth close to the man’s left ear, to whisper four simple words to him. The words he had wished he could’ve said in the past, but the ones he had saved for a special moment. THE special moment...._

In a way, as George wrote those last four words and published the final chapter of his story that night, he was happy Sapnap knew the author was him. George had never written anything more heartfelt in his life-- and they both knew the reason why. 

\-----------

George awoke the next morning to the buzzing of his phone-- not his normal alarm, but rather a call. He audibly grunted as he saw that it was Sapnap’s contact picture yet again. He answered, though, and entered the call with a groggy, “Hello?”

“GEORGE! GEORGE! GEORGE!” Sapnap yelled in a tone much too excited for 11 in the morning. 

“That’s me, yes, wh-”

“YOUR FANFIC? THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS DAMN BEAUTIFUL. YOU NEARLY HAD ME IN TEARS GEORGIE-POO!”

George chuckled lightly, genuinely appreciative of his friend’s appraisal but unsure how to respond to such a reaction to his own work.

“Thank you, Sapnap,” George began, “But you really need to be more quiet. Dream is in the room right next to you, you know.”

“No, he isn-” Sapnap responded, but he caught himself before continuing his first thought. “Uh.. I mean, he is actually in the- the shower right now, and that’s all the way across the hallway!”

The way in which Sapnap said his response made George suspicious, to say the least, but the high he felt from the well way in which his chapter was received washed over those feelings. 

“Sure… okay Sapnap. Just, try to be a little more careful with this stuff, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah! Don’t you worry Georgie.”

That response seemed utterly genuine, so George breathed a sigh of relief, brushing off the weirdness he felt prior. 

Sapnap spoke up again in a playful and mischievous tone, “Oh, and Dream liked it too. Nearly too much, I’d say.”

George’s eyes widened. “You read it with DREAM?!”

The reaction which Sapnap had elicited made him laugh at his friend through the call, “You betcha!”

George scoffed. “Yoo betjia.” 

“Yew betchaw” Sapnap mocked in response. The two men laughed, at themselves and at each other. 

“Okay okay, but you know what today is, right?” Sapnap asked.

George glanced at the calendar that sat beside his computer monitor, eyes squinting to read the small font: the 14th. Valentine’s Day. George had also written on the 14th, in an act of excitement from a few days ago, “Dream’s present :)”. His stomach began to turn when the memory of what this present meant cleared in his mind.

_“Okay Dream. Maybe if you sent me a box of chocolates and, and a ROSE, I will say yes.”_

Did that mean… did that mean that he had to say yes?

“I uhm… it’s uh... Saturday, right? Heh heh” George replied in an attempt to dispel the growing amount of bubbles in his stomach. 

“George, you know damn well what day it REALLY is.”

“Like, yeah.”

“DREAM’S SURPRISE!”

“Like, yeah.”

“IT WILL BE ARRIVING IN THIRTY MINUTES!”

“Like, yeah. WAIT!” George yelped, realizing how unprepared he was, mentally, for the surprise’s arrival. It was just a stupid flower and some stupid chocolates, but… they meant so much more to him than their face value. Sapnap laughed at his friend’s scream, and proceeded to try and relax him-- _“_ Oh my god George, you don’t realize how lowkey this is”-- while also helping him in formulating how he would videotape his reaction upon the present's arrival. They agreed, after nearly ten minutes of argument, to stay on facetime as Sapnap would film through the camera to make George feel less pressure.

“But, can’t I just do an unboxing or something? I don’t want the delivery guy to feel weirded out...” George said as his heart was racing to a point of near exhaustion.

“I don’t, uhm,” Sapnap said with a cough, “I don’t think the delivery guy will care. I bet he’s a fan of you, anyways.”

George raised an eyebrow at Sapnap through the camera, a sign of him silently saying “Okay, weirdo”, but lowered the brow in surprise once he heard a knock on the door. 

George was nearly right in front of it already in waiting, so it took just a few steps to reach the wooden door. He fought himself to look out of the peephole, wanting the gift to appear in its entirety the moment the door was opened. He placed his hand upon the cold steel knob, turning it sharply to allow him to pull the door completely open. A slight breeze passed by his hair as the outside air pushed it's way through the doorway, and George’s eyes focused on the scene in front of him.

George first saw the flowers, just two deep red (he is colorblind...they could've been gray) roses, ones that looked wilted and worn with the thorns entirely absent. Then he saw the chocolate, a generic Dove heart chocolate box that appeared to contain a variety of chocolate types and flavors. And then he saw old shoes, and then a small suitcase, and then dark grey jeans, and then a green sweatshirt, and then- 

“Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehe I have had so much fun writing this chapter and trying my best to slowly build to that moment, but alas, I still moved pretty quick here. as always, I would love your feedback on this :D I still have a bunch of fun twists in mind, so this is just the beginning! i hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for the support I have gotten so far! even a single kudos makes me so so so overjoyed <3


End file.
